Pup's WEIRD Five Nights at Freddy's
This is the episode where the pups need money, due to something that will soon be stated, and with Milo and the Doctor out fighting a whole entire Dalek army thats planning to invade earth and with K-9-5 broken majorly, and take the job of being the night guard for Freddy's. As they try to survive all 5 nights, weird things happen in the pizzeria, extraterrestrial things. Can the pups survive killer animatronic robots and aliens for all of 5 nights? And is everything Milo is saying the truth? Let's find out. All characters/objects/robots belong to their respected owner(s). K-9-5 belongs to me, inspiration for him comes from Doctor WHO. Milo is also my OC, my real world person maybe? Dirge is Chaseisonthecase's awesome OC. Tundra is Tundrathesnowpup's awesome OC. Also this will be the weirdest "FNAF" story you will ever read. In celebration of Doctor WHO reaching 52 years old, I give you This story. When we last saw the PAW Patrol and other, (spoilers). A bit of history of Freddy's in this universe My story does not take place in the FNAF universe. It does take place in the WHOniverse, but not in the "FNAFiverse". In my story, FNAF 3 and FNAF 4 never happened. So here is a little back story: Freddy's was booming again after the old pizzeria got closed down due to a certain animatronic (Mangle) causing an incident (the bite of '87). Everywhere on the ceiling were car air fresheners. Every shift, the staff sprayed air freshener all over the whole pizzeria. Customers were bribed to stay quiet if they were to see something that could get the pizzeria shut down. Health inspectors and investigators were bribed. Unluckily the owners of the pizzeria, although they were billionaires, were cheap, and would only spend money on the pizzeria if it were to bribe someone, air freshener, and to repair the building if the roof has started to cave in. A year ago, the pizzeria experienced an increase of disappearances, and this time not just night guards, but day staff, customers, and children disappeared, and were never found. 6 months later, there was an explosion heard and felt from under the pizzeria, and the disappearance rate returned to its average, but the bodies of the disappeared victims were never found, hinting to the bodies being blown up. This story will have 2 different versions. Day 1: A Robbery It started off as a beautiful day. When Ryder went to see how much money they had left (the reason why they'd need money is for things like water and electricity bills and stuff like that), the safe was unlocked. Ryder checked the security systems, everything BUT the door was off. Ryder: How in the world could someone break in and disarm the security systems from the outside without disabling the door security? (Checked the open safe incase there was any money left, there wasn't) I'd better tell the pups. (Calls the pups) PAW Patrol to the lookout, immediately. Soon all the pups were at the Lookout except for K-9-5. Rubble: Hey, where's K-9-5? The elevator goes up without K-9-5. Chase: PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir. Well, except K-9-5. Ryder: Someone broke into the Lookout last night and stole the money. The strangest thing is that the door security was still on, but not anything else. Chase, I need you to look and sniff out who it was. Chase: Chase is on the case. Ryder: Dirge, I need you to do a diagnostic on the security systems, and for Rocky to help you repair them. Dirge: Gearing for engineering. Rocky: Green means go. Ryder: The rest of you pups look for jobs to help us replenish the money. PAW Patrol is on a roll. Soon the pups got to work. K-9-5 still missing, Dirge and Rocky busy running diagnostics on the security system, and Chase sniffing for who it was. Chase: The trail goes in a circle from here (stands near a wall) to the safe and then back here. Dirge: The diagnostics say that the machine is working properly. It states that it was just shut off by a... A SONIC SCREWDRIVER!? But how? And why? Chase: I think I can smell the perpetrator nearby. Ryder: Then lets get him. Chase follows the scent and Ryder follows. Chase: He's this way. (Bumps into Milo) Ouch. Milo: Whoa. (Falls over) Ouch is right. Are you okay? Chase: Yes. I'm trying to track down who stole the money from the lookout. Hey, maybe you could go back in time to see who it was. Milo: Sorry but flying into established events is strictly forbidden, except for cheap tricks. Chase: Oh. Wait the scent matches up with yours. Milo, did you take the Lookout money? Milo: If I did, what would be the purpose? I'm a Timelord for Omega's sake. I have no use for money. Chase: So no? Milo: Correct. Chase: By the way have you seen K-9-5? Milo: Yes, well what's left of him. He got broken, and he is currently massive fixer-upper. It'll take a decade or 2 to fix him. The pups that were looking for a way to replenish the money found an ad for a night guard at Freddy Fazbear Pizza for a period of 5 nights. They go and show Ryder. Ryder: That settles it. We need money, and they have an opening. And unluckily K-9-5 is broken, and Milo estimates that it'll take 1 or 2 decades to repair him. We had better apply for the job. Milo: Sorry, but I can't. Me and the Doctor are going to fight a Dalek fleet and prevent them from invading earth. Tundra: Can I come with you? I'm scared of animatronics. Milo: It'll be very dangerous and I can't guarantee you'll survive. Tundra: Beats animatronics. Milo: Alright. Rocky: If Tundra is coming with you, so am I. Milo: There is no talking you out of this, is there? Rocky: Nope. Dirge: I heard that they had a bunny animatronic. I could also help fix K-9-5. So can I come with you, too? Milo: Okay, but no one else. It'll be hard fighting Daleks and keeping you safe at the same time. The 4 go into Milo's TARDIS and the TARDIS dematerializes soon after. Ryder: Well, you'd better get ready. I have to stay to make sure this does not happen again. Ryder applies the pups for a job Freddy's, the job application is accepted, and the remaining pups get ready for their job. Night 1: Strange Lights and EGGS The remaining pups started their first night. All was going well until... Zuma: (looking at the screen, showing the camera of the party room) (surprised) What the? Hey pups, come look. Pups (except Zuma): (surprised) What in the world? (and similar phrases) What made the pups surprised was that there were mysterious lights, similar to that of a pair of K-9 (robot) units, in the room, one group facing the stage, the other was facing pirate cove. Then a blue light started to come closer to the camera. Rubble: What is that? Mysterious blue light: (as it speaks, 2 lights above the blue light flash) (in a high pitched, metalic voice) EGGS... (gets cut off) Both groups of lights shoot red laser beams below the blue light, cuting it off. Blue light: AHHHH... (blows up) Marshall: Must have been a hallucination. They said that there were the chances of one. Day 2: The Company Calls Ryder: (getting a call from a day worker at Freddy`s, answers it) Hello? Employee: Hello? Is this Ryder? Ryder: Yes. What`s up? Employee: Well I`m Dave, I`m calling about what we found after we started to prepair to open. Ryder: Go on. Dave: We found 2 things. One looked like a multicolored robotic dog, but we`re not sure, since it zoomed by pretty fast. Ryder: Okay. What`s the other thing? Dave: Actually the other thing appears to be remains of something. This made Ryder nervous. Dave: The remains consist of a bronze-colored dome like object with lights, some sort of stalk, broken glass, some sort of circular thing that has something that looks like a grate inside, and a black plunger on a metal rod. What remains intact looks like where the metal rod use to be on, a long whisk like thing with a hole in the middle, both on a section with slates around it, the remains of some sort of squid, and a skirt of plates with golden-looking spheres on it under that. Even though the description wasn`t detailed and there were no pictures, it was enough for Ryder to make an image of it in his mind and form what it use to look like. Ryder imediately recognized the image in his head as a Dalek. Dave: If you ask me, It looks like those "Darlek" things that moved the earth a year ago. Ryder: It`s pronounced "Dalek" and according to Milo, they are completely evil. Dave: Oh. Ryder tells the pups what he found out. Night 2, Part 1: An Unknown Animatronic and Dalek Asylum The second night was also dull. Foxy rarely popped his face out of the curtains, but constantly sang, and when he did pop his face out the curtains, he was usually wearing a shower hat thing (like the one the 3rd Doctor wore in the shower in his first episode) and holding a brush and soap. Freddy, of course, stood still like a Weeping Angel under observation. Bonnie, for some bizarre reason, stole a broom from the closet and was dancing like the 11th Doctor at Amy and Rory`s wedding. Chica was drawing something on the hall walls and left after writing both "It`s me" and "Bad Wolf" on the walls. All of the sudden, Dalek Asylum by President Romana started playing. The pups checked the cameras to see where it was coming from. It came from the right hallway, with a group of lights rushing towards the pups. Chase: Ahh. (slams the door button hard) Wait did I just hear "Dalek"? BANG!!!! The robot had banged into the door and retreated. They open the door again, only to find that the mysterious animatronic was trying again. Chase: I definately heard "Dalek". This time, they didn`t close the door in time and the animatronic entered the office. Night 2, Part 2: Close One The animatronic entered the office at a high speed, cornering pretty large. As the robot entered the office, the sound of brakes being deployed at a high speed can be heard. Animatronic: Puuuuupppppppsssssss... The animatronic zooms past the pups and out through the left door. CRASH!!!!! The robot crashed into the wall as the song ends. Pups: (sigh of relief) Marshall: Wait, did it say "Pups"? Day 3: K-9-5? Ryder gets another call from Dave. Ryder: Hey Dave, what`s up? Dave: Do you know anything about what appears to be a robotic, multicolored dog with K-9 on the side? Ryder: That sounds like K-9-5. Dave: One of the kids found it. The kids are currently playing with it. It`s activating. (sounds of activation and a robot saying "Systems activating" in the background) (Pauses for a moment) Wow, it sure is speedy. I can`t tell where it went. Night 3, Part 1: Boxes and Screens The 3rd night was when things got interesting. There was a new small box. The Animatronic was in the party room, staying still. The other animatronics were more active, but still not a complete danger. All of the sudden, the screens on the monitors started up and started playing Spoilers by President Romana. Chase: What in the world? Why is it doing that? Let`s unplug it. Rubble: None of them are plugged into the wall, but they`re all plugger devices. Static starts up on the screen, and the audio is half Spoilers half static. then another song comes on, taking 3/4ths of the audio and visuals, and Spoilers taking 1/4ths. The song was Five Nights at Freddy's Song by The Living Tombstones. Marshall: That`s creepy. Soon after the Five Nights at Freddy`s song changed tune, and started to convert to a Dalek version, but the visuals for the FNAF song is still the normal one. Zuma: Now that sounds weiwd. It almost sounds like... Song: Animatronic screach covered by an "EXTERMINATE!" Chase: Daleks. The 2nd FNAF Song started up, and with it another song, a Trock song by President Romana called Another Way, 50-50 audio and visuals. Skye: That sounds like 2 sad songs, but the top one, it sounds like someone who had to commit genocide to save the world. Rubble: That`s definately not a song about Freddy`s. Marshall: It sounds like the one that Skye was talking about is becoming dominate. The song Another Way became solid, no FNAF song playing anymore. Song: (Fifth Doctor) There should of been another way. Chase: I`m curious of how these songs are apearing. (uses his sonic screwdriver to track the signal) It`s in the building, I`m going to find it. (Leaves the room) Just as he left, Type 40 started playing. Chase has gotten into the party room, and has started to close in on the animatronic. Chase: I`m closing in on the source of the signal. (gets right behind the animatronic) It looks like the signal is coming from the... the mysterious animatronic? The animatronic turned around and looked at Chase. Animatronic: Master. Chase: Master? Why did you call me "Master"? Animatronic: You are Master Chase from the PAW Patrol. You are a friend. Chase: Me? A friend of an animatronic from Freddy`s? That`s perposterus. Animatronic: Negative Master, I am not an animatronic from Freddy`s. Chase: Then what are you? Robot: You know me already Master. (Looks up) Master, look behind you! Chase: Huh? (Looks up to see the Bonnie animatronic) Ahhh!!!! (Gets grabbed by Bonnie) Well, I`m not going out without a struggle. Bonnie (animatronic, not Zygon) took Chase to the Parts room, planning to stuff him in a suit, but a certain old robotic friend might stop that plan from even getting to the next step, if he doesn`t get creeped out by another robot. Category:Stories by WALL-E-Lover Category:Crossovers Category:Doctor WHO Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Parts Night 3, Part 2: A Robotic Rescue Bonnie the animatronic took a struggling Chase into the Parts room. Chase was struggling so much and was focused too much on escape to notice the sound of treads coming into the room, or the sound of a certain robot`s laser "nose" being deployed. Robot: (fired it`s laser, making a "deuuwee" like sound) Bonnie: (Stopped, and dropped Chase) Chase: (falls on to the floor, lands bottom first, and notices the faint smell of burnt animatronic fur) (looks up to see Bonnie just standing there like a statue) Bonnie: (stands there, then resets, and starts walking out the room, and goes to the stage) Chase: Bonnie didn`t stuff me in a suit. (notices the robot, in slightly better lighting, the shape of the robot could be seen, the shape of a K-9 unit) Wait a minute, you, you`re shaped like a K-9 unit. Do you happen to be one? Robot: Affirmative Master. Chase: You also saved me from being stuffed in a Freddy suit by Bonnie, didn`t you? K-9 Unit: Affirmative Master. (Notices the endoskeleton) AHHH! ROBOT! (Flees) Skye: (Over puptag) Chase, you okay? Chase: Yeah. You know that mysterious animatronic, I found out it`s not an animatronic. Skye: What is it? Chase: A K-9 unit. Possibly K-9 Mk 6. I`m heading back. Day 4: The Power Another call from Dave. Ryder: Dave, you`ve got some news on the K-9 unit that fits the discription of K-9-5 for some reason? Dave: First off, no. Second, what? Look, I was calling you to tell you to tell your pups that were having issues with the electrics. We have been having light and door malfunctions all day until we switched to the generator. Unluckily the generator has a limited power supply and may run out tonight. Ryder: We could help you. Dave: Sorry, no offence, but the owners have a strict policy in place that nobody but people hired to work with the electrics are allowed to mess with the electrics, excluding animatronics, plugs, and light bulbs. Ryder: I`ll tell the pups. Dave: Oh, by the way, we found a strange cube in the guard office, on top of one of the monitors. It`s very decorative. Is it one of your pup`s? Ryder: Chase told me about that cube. No it`s not. It was there before they got in the office. Dave: Okay, we`ll just throw it away. (throws it in the trash can) (whooshing can be heard in the back ground) (Hangs up) Ryder goes down and exits the Lookout to tell the pups. Chase: Got it. And now that I think about it, The K-9-5 lookalike Dave was talking about and the K-9 unit we encountered could be the same K-9. Plus the K-9 was afraid of the endoskeleton. It wasn`t afraid of Bonnie "animatronic", though. Zuma: Why did you say Bonnie "animatronic"? Chase: Remember how when Milo was talking about the Zygon named Bonnie, he refered to her as "Bonnie 'Osgood'". I was trying to make a joke. Anyway, unlike Tundra, the K-9 wasn`t afraid of the animatronics, or at least the costumes. The actual endoskeleton is a different story, one that involves the K-9 saying "AHHH! ROBOT!" like K-9-5. Ryder: Could K-9-5 be around that place? Night 4, Part 1: Powered down The pups were doing just fine, when all of the sudden, a modified version of FNAF 4 Song - Break My Mind (original by DAgames) started playing Song plays, and so does The Never-Ending Drum Beat of the Master Welcome little Timelord to the darkest fears inside Come join the fun, take a journey through the vortex Watch the TARDIS doors, or else the night consumes you more, Taking every piece of innocence that never sees the light Grab your only ammunition, your sonic screwdriver and sword. The corridors are filled with fright, when somethings on the console. How long will you last, through these memories of the future, Since without a light to shine the only soul that's left is yours Forced down to reckoning, Your dreams become sickening, You thought you were alone, No they shoot you to the bone, you shout! Break, break, break my mind, Break it till the dawn of time, Force my thoughts through time and back, Or leave me alone tonight! Break, break, break my hearts, Break me till I regenerate, This can't be real, this can't be right, Now die inside the flames of genocide! You thought your safest place to breathe was right inside the TARDIS, But once the drums begins to beat your fate will lead to doom, Your looking left and right, through the doors you shut so tight, But as long as your way they open up to exterminate you soon Keep an eye on all your toys, 'cus some don't look the same, Your chance to act is short enough, to turn your mind insane. The Nestenes gets impatient, from the overwhelmed sensation, So be sure to keep them in the globes or the plastic will surly rise Hey Gallifreyian, why do you run We can't help but notice that you're traveling alone, Your people clearly trust you to be away without a summon, That's not all, your home is limited, That can't be helpful to keep you prohibited, Don't be scared, it's not like we care, Your extermination is all that we wanted prepared. On the Earth, just don't be mislead, Those aliens were just meant to conquer and kill. The caves, whoops, I wouldn't run over, Cus Silurians' inside, yet they seems to be hibernating Oh and look, your know these guys, Daleks and Cybermen don't look so nice, The timeline is torn, yet death was regenerated, Can you survive till the crack of time and space Watch your back, take a turn to the left and the right, There's no end in sight, your darkest of lives, they burn your planet, begin life five. Watch your back check the halls for your chance to survive The Vastna Nerada enraged, your minds getting phased, you lifes is no longer safe (A little boy's voice): I am all alone, I'm surrounded by the Daleks Haunted with no home now they sent me to tears I'm not allowed to cry, 'cus they told me I would die Oh no, Gallifrey is getting near Help me… Chorus WATCH YOUR BACK, TAKE A TURN TO THE LEFT, AND THE RIGHT! (Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide) WATCH YOUR BACK, TRY YOUR BEST TO SURVIVE THE CONQUEST! (Nowhere to run, try and survive the conquest) They're here. (An animatronic screech, a Dalek's "EXTERMINATE", and Davros's insane and evil laugh. Skye: Weird, that was a very Timelord-ish FNAF song. Then No More started playing, and so did We Three by President Romana. Marshall: Gallifrey? That`s Milo`s home planet. When those songs ended, The Long Song from Rings Of Akhaten and Nothing Can Hurt Me by Mandopony. Chase: Huh, those songs counteract each other. Then it was An Awful Lot of Running To Do and RUN! RUN!. Skye: Where? To the TARDIS? And then there wasTravelling Man played, and then Listen by Legs Nose Robinson. Rubble: Those 2 songs, they weren`t FNAF music. The one before the one that just played was Milo`s favorite song. The playlist continued. All of the sudden, the power went out, which didn`t affect the screens, and the Freddy animatronic was playing his little jingle. Night 4, Part 2: It is You From the opposite hallway, came the soundwaves of a song. That song was a sad song. That sad song was about a robot. That robot was K-9, and that song was K9`s Lament. And from that hallway was the mysterious, possibly K-9-5, robot fearing K-9 unit charging towards the office to save the pups. The pups were showing signs of worry (although I will not state them) and trying to stay still. Chase: Wait, hear that? Zuma: Shhh. (whispers) What? Chase: (whispers) Sounds like K9-s Lament coming from the other hallway, and getting closer. Suddenly the K-9 unit hovered into the room with its laser deployed, and started attacking Freddy, firing its laser. Freddy was trying to fight the K-9 unit, damaging it, and after a while, breaks through the side of the head, damaging some circuitry and wiring, and eventually breaks the main hover thrusters. The K-9 unit, using the backup, floats down. Luckily for the pups and K-9 unit, the power, somehow is restored, and Freddy stops his attack, and retreats. The light was restored, the cube had mysteriously disappeared, and the identity of the mysterious K-9 was revealed, and the K-9 unit was, albeit now busted but still functioning, K-9-5. He had a hole in his head with wires visible, those wires being busted, his right ear`s metal was ripped, and his left was hanging from a wire, his "eyes" were a bit damaged and only the right side were lit, the buttons on his back were broken, some even don`t have their lights working, the tail was bent, and the main chasis had scratches and dents all over. Pups (excluding): K-9-5! K-9-5: Affirmative. Chase: K-9-5, are you okay? K-9-5: Running diagnostics. Ear probes functioning at 5%; targeting systems functioning at 3%, vision functioning at 45%; manual input nonfunctinal; antenna bent but functional, minor dents detected. Rubble: We don`t have the materials and the experience to fix him. The parts in the Parts and Service room are for animatronics, and Rocky and Dirge are with Milo. We`ll have to call Milo. (tries to contact Milo`s TARDIS, no responce) We`ll just have to wait. Later, Golden Freddy (he`s a physical entity in this universe, and he owns a teleport) teleports into the office. Chase: Uh, oh. Not another one. K-9-5: (Deploys laser, starts trying to shoot Golden Freddy, but due to the targeting systems being damaged, it`s a miss every time) Golden Freddy: (Notices who they are) (insert a distorted message here) (teleports away) Skye: Huh, he`s gone. Chase: K-9-5, you can stop now. K-9-5: Affirmative Master. Marshall: What was that noise he made? K-9-5: Decoding and translating now. It is a warning. Chase: Then tell us what`s the warning. K-9-5: Affirmative Master. The warning is as follows: (recorded message, in a deep voice similar to Freddy`s regular one) "You are the PAW Patrol. Beware of the Purple Guy, aka Vincent. He seeks you, and we ghosts of his past victums predict that he will kill you. Beware." End of the warning. Chase: Okay, we`ll have to look out for this purple guy. Day 5: Why did Milo lie? Coming soon The view of Milo and the 4 pups that are with him. Day 1: A Robbery This is after they go into the TARDIS. Dirge, Rocky, and Tundra: K-9-5! Milo: Sorry I had to lie to you but I needed him. And I lied about the Dalek invasion. I am investigating this place called "Freddy Fazbear Pizza". There has been a high increase of Croniton Particles and Artron Emissions. Rocky: Hey, that's where Ryder was going to employ us. Plus what are those thing you stated? Milo: Croniton Particles are the residue of time travel and Artron Emissions are the emissions of a TARDIS. Also, Ryder was going to employ you where?! This shook up my plan a whole lot. I have to prevent the other pups from seeing me or they could get in danger. It's bad enough that you joined me on this. You'll have to stay in the TARDIS with me. Night 1: Strange Lights and EGGS Milo: K-9, K-9-5, I will need both of you to scan those animatronics. They either might be controlled by aliens or replaced by aliens in disguise. Possibly Cybermen. K-9 and K-9-5: Affirmative Master. (They leave Milo`s TARDIS) K-9-5: (thinking while scanning Foxy) I don`t know why Tundra is so scared of these things. They don`t look that scary. They don`t completely look like robots. Dalek: EX... K-9 and K-9-5 shoot lasers at the Dalek. Dalek: AHHHH... (blows up) Later on... Milo: K-9, K-9-5, please download the data into my TARDIS. K-9 and K-9-5 download the info to Milo`s TARDIS. Milo: Well, Allons-y. K-9-5: Master, may I stay behind? I want to catch up with the other pups. Milo: Alright. K-9-5 leaves Milo`s TARDIS and stays behind. Night 2: K-9-5 and Dalek Asylum; Close One Milo sent a signal to K-9-5, allowing him to play Dalek Asylum by President Romana. K-9-5: (playing Dalek Asylum) (at half speed) (goes down the right hallway to the pups in the office) K-9-5 gets blocked off, and for some bizarre reason, did not know of the existence of the left hallway, and went back for another time, and this time he was planning to ram into the door and force his entry. K-9-5 rushed down the right hallway at maximum speed and saw that there was no door blocking him, turned pretty largely, and zoomed into the office. K-9-5: (Activates the brakes) Puuuuupppppppsssssss... (crashes into the wall when the song ended) Scene change, K-9-5`s badge. In Milo`s TARDIS: Milo: Oh, come on. We`ll have to retrieve K-9-5 without the other pups finding out. I`m turning the brakes off and turning the outer shell on invisible. Turning the brakes off is really annoying since it`s hard to tell when we have landed and does not give that cool noise. Turning the outer shell on invisible is a real drain on the power and makes it really hard to tell where the door is. (Materializes his TARDIS around K-9-5, dematerializes, materializes in the party room, repairs K-9-5, and leaves K-9-5, deactivated, in the party room when his TARDIS dematerializes) Day 3: K-9-5? The kids found K-9-5 deactivated in the party room. The kids were turning the ears and pressing buttons. One kid pressed the on button. K-9-5: Systems activating. (Activates, looks around, zooms at maximum speed out from under the kids, zooms around the room to deceive anyone following him, and goes into pirate cove) K-9-5: (quietly) I escaped them. (Notices Foxy) (sends out a sound proofing force field around pirate cove) Who are you? Foxy: (Looking down, depressed, notices K-9-5) I be Foxy. Foxy the Pirate Fox. Who ye be? K-9-5: I am K-9-5. I am a robot from a series of robots named K-9 that originate from the beginning of the 51st century. I am a member of the PAW Patrol. I am designated as their Computing Robot Pup. Foxy: I be a decommissioned animatronic. (looks down) K-9-5: (starts playing K9`s Lament) I knew a man that I will never forget, but nobody ever remembers the pet, he took me from the year 5000 on a lonely asteroid, he said he was looking for a droid, he was my master, his attention I did crave, to him, I was nothing more than a slave, we saved creatures all across the galaxy, but nobody ever thought to save me. And I wonder what life would be like if, I could choose not to say affirmitive... (the lyrics of K9`s Lament displayed on his screen, which is currently facing Foxy) Foxy: (sees this, notices the lyrics, and decides to sing along) (in his pirate accent) People tell me what to do and I just roll along, but inside my metal head I'm singing my song. Treacherous compliance, what have you done to me? I'm a fraction of the shadow of the canine I could be, I see other dogs in the park fetching sticks and digging bones, never has a tin dog ever felt so alone, oh no. K-9-5 and Foxy: He gave me to Sarah Jane as a gift, but I wasn't consulted, I was a little miffed, is this what I'm reduced to, a casual memento? I've seen all of creation, but to it him I'm incidental, but there's more to this automaton than they will ever know, I'm more than just alloys and circuits, I have soul, and I've got dreams just like everybody else, I could conquer the world if I could conquer myself. And I wonder what life would be like if, I could choose not to say affirmitive, people tell me what to do and I just roll along, but inside my metal head I'm singing my song. Treacherous compliance, what have you done to me? I'm a fraction of the shadow of the canine I could be, I see other dogs in the park fetching sticks and digging bones, never has a tin dog ever felt so alone, oh no. (stop for the instrumental bit) And I wonder what life would be like if, I could choose not to say affirmitive, people tell me what to do and I just roll along, but inside my metal head I'm singing my song. Treacherous compliance, what have you done to me? I'm a fraction of the shadow of the canine I should be, I see other dogs in the park, they're fetching sticks and digging bones, never has a tin dog ever felt so alone, oh no. K-9-5: Why were you decommisioned? Foxy: I`ve no idea. Night 3: Boxes and Screens; A Robotic Rescue Milo: I`ve put the TARDIS into Seige Mode, and I`m transmitting music to K-9-5, who is going to transmit the music to the Screens. Later: Milo: Someone is hacking our signal, and putting a Freddy`s song on. Rocky: Can`t you boost your output? Milo: That`ll take time to build up, but I can alter their version so that it changes what it sounds like. Time to make that song sound like Daleks are singing it. After those songs were over: Milo: If I boost the output imediately, It could fry the TARDIS circuit, K-9-5, and those monitors. Tundra: Then boost it gradually. Milo: Good idea. How come I didn`t think of that. Must be my single-mindedness. The rest would be a complete repeat of parts 2 and 3, but with "K-9-5". Day 4: The Power Dave throws Milo`s TARDIS into the trash can. Milo: Whoah. Let`s get back to where we were. (Deactivates seige mode, pilots his TARDIS back to where it was, reactivates seige mode before his TARDIS could restore to full size) Night 4: Powered Down; It is You Milo had altered the first FNAF song, and played the others over the FNAF songs that followed. The power went out in the pizzeria. Milo: (talking to K-9-5 via his TARDIS) K-9-5, you need to go to the pups. The animatronics would likely attack the pups now since their vunerable right now. Play some music on your screen to try to calm them down. K-9-5: Affirmative Master. (Starts playing K9`s Lament) Milo: Really. Stop playing that song. It`s getting annoying. You`re not going to calm them down, you`re going to annoy them. Well, I guess being annoyed will take their minds off the animatronics. Later, during the battle between K-9-5 and Freddy, Milo deactivated seige mode and flew his TARDIS over to the generator. Milo: (Got out of his TARDIS, holding a cable, disconnects the generator and connects the TARDIS cable) Let there be light. The lights are restored. At the end of the night, Milo plugged the generator back in. Day 5: Closed (Why did Milo Lie?) Coming soon Category:Stories by WALL-E-Lover Category:Crossovers Category:Doctor WHO Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Parts Story Shoutout I am giving credit to Chandlerscout for the inspiration for this story. The story that inspired me was Elsa's Five Nights at Freddy's. Go check out that story since, even though mine is a bit more accurate (I sometimes have way too much time that I just look up stuff to gain info to make my stories accurate) and I literally claimed that my story doesn`t take place in the FNAF universe, that story was great, and made me in fact create my story as a "What if it was in the WHOniverse just like my series?" and the idea developed into my story. The episodes related to this Previous: Pups and the Autons Next: Let's go to the Center of the TARDIS Category:Stories by WALL-E-Lover Category:Crossovers Category:Doctor WHO Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Parts